Frozen Love
by FairySinGirl
Summary: Loki makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin that will help him kill Odin, which later gets him exiled from Asgard in his Jotun form. He then finds himself in Arendelle where he meets Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. (This is gonna be a combined twist on both Beauty and the Beast, and The Snow Queen.) (Full summary on the inside.)
1. Prologue: A Deal Is Struck

**Frozen Love  
** **(This is gonna be set after Thor: The Dark World, or rather after the part when Loki is "killed" by Malekith on Svartalfheim but actually ends up still being alive. Loki decides to pay a visit to an old acquaintance in the Enchanted Forest, and makes a deal that will help him kill Odin. But when he succeeds in killing Odin, he suddenly ends up being exiled from Asgard in his Jotun form. And the only way he can return is if he can learn to accept himself as a Jotun, as well as having others accept him as he is. Loki is then back in the Enchanted Forest, but then ends up traveling to Arendelle where he meets Queen Elsa, a young woman with ice magic, and her younger sister Princess Anna. But when Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and his twelve brothers hear about the Jotun prince from Asgard, they try to convince all of Arendelle that Loki is dangerous and must be dealt with immediately. But Anna, Elsa, and even Kristoff try to help Loki learn to accept himself and prove to Hans that Loki is not all as bad as they make him out to be. Meanwhile, Elsa also finds herself falling in love with the God of Mischief but fears that he may not return her feelings until Anna steps in to help her sister realize that she may have found true love and tries to bring both her and Loki together. Anyway, I don't wanna give out too much summary otherwise I'll end up spoiling the story. AU, no Dark Curse. Parings are Kristanna (Kristoff and Anna), and Elki (Elsa and Loki).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, the Avengers, or Once Upon A Time.)**

* * *

 **Prologue: A Deal Is Struck**

Loki had just left Svartalfheim, and now teleported himself to the Enchanted Forest. He knew exactly the only other person who could help him to finally kill Odin: Rumplestiltskin, or otherwise known as the Dark One. Revealing a cruel smirk, Loki continued making his way to the Dark Castle and teleported inside once he arrived, startling a young woman with chestnut hair and blue eyes and wearing a blue dress with a white shirt underneath, as he entered.

"Well it seems he finally decided to take my advice about getting himself a maid," Loki commented when he noticed her standing there.

Belle, meanwhile, snapped out of her surprised state as soon as he said that. "Excuse me, but I do have a name, you know?!" she said, offended.

"My business is with Rumplestiltskin, is he here?" Loki asked her, completely ignoring her previous statement which offended her even more.

Before Belle could reply, Rumplestiltskin appeared. "Right here, dearie. And Belle, I don't recall saying you could be finished for the day when there's still lots more rooms that need cleaning.

Belle had to bite back a retort as he said that, but she secretly decided to listen in on him and whoever that other man was who had startled her. She knew he was here to make a deal, like every other desperate soul who call on the Dark One for something.

"So Loki, you've finally come to make a deal with me, have you?" Rumplestiltskin asked him.

"Yes, there's somebody I plan to kill once I return to Asgard... Odin," Loki replied. "After all I have been through because of him, and not to mention lying to me about my heritage, gives me all the more reason to want him dead at my feet."

"And let me guess, you need the Dark One's help," Rumple said. "I can give you something to help you, for a price of course."

"Name your price then," Loki told him.

Rumplestiltskin smirked. "When the time comes, I will let you know what I need. But I will say this, it involves traveling to a land without magic to acquire something. In the meantime-" he waved his hand and a brown wooden box appeared. "In this box is something that will allow you to kill Odin." He then paused and used a key to unlock there box to reveal a two-headed snake, the second head being where the tail would be.

Loki scoffed when he saw it. "You expect me to kill the Allfather with a snake? You mock me!"

"Ah, but you see this is no ordinary snake," Rumplestiltskin explained. "This is the Agrabahn Viper, which I took the liberty of "borrowing" from the Evil Queen after she used it on Snow White's father. Of course, I never thought I'd find a use for it until now. Anyway, it's venomous bite slowly poisons its victim until they draw their final breath. Still think I'm mocking you by giving you a snake?"

Loki seemed to be deep in thought over this. Perhaps this could be useful in killing his so-called father, who was never much of a father to begin with. Giving a cruel smirk, he said, "Deal. I'll take it," and shook hands with Rumplestiltskin to confirm the deal. With that done, Loki got up to leave.

"And remember, dearie," Rumplestiltskin reminded him. "You'd better remember the price I require for this. Traveling to the land without magic is something only you will be able to do for me."

"Then I will be sure to return once I am finished," Loki replied, although Rumplestiltskin could obviously see through that lie but decided to wait and see anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile

Loki had just returned to Asgard with the box containing the Agrabahn Viper, and he quickly disguised himself as another Asgardian before going into the throne room where he knew Odin would be. He then opened the box while Odin wasn't looking and watched as the snakes slithered over and up the throne into the Allfather's lap. Odin noticed too late as the vipers reached their heads up and bit him on the neck, and he soon felt the venom spreading throughout his body.

Loki then decided to reveal himself. "Your reign is at an end now, _father_ ," he sneered.

"Loki..." was all Odin managed to say before drawing his last breath.

Loki smirked in satisfaction that it had actually worked, as he then prepared to get rid of the evidence. He waved his hand over the viper, sending it back to Rumplestiltskin. And then proceeded to do the same with Odin now lifeless body, only it was hidden were only he knew. After that was done, he then cast a spell to turn himself into Odin and took his place on the throne.

* * *

 **Wow, that was kind of a dark prologue considering I'm not normally a dark person, but I just thought I'd go with it anyway. And yes, I know it was actually the Genie/Magic Mirror (and not Regina) who set the Agrabahn Viper on King Leopold. And I know Rumplestiltskin doesn't really take it to keep in his possession afterwards, but I just thought I'd make it a bit more interesting that way. Anyway, next chapter Loki is found out and exiled. And also I know this was short, but hey so are most prologues. Anywayz, hope you enjoy this. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1 Exile

**Chapter 1 is finally complete. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Thor, or Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Exile**

Everything had been going accordingly so far, until Sif and the Warriors Three had found out what Loki had done which led to Thor finding out that his own brother had gone and killed Odin. Outraged, Thor knew something had to be done about Loki. After Svartalfheim, he truly thought his brother had changed, but now he had gone too far this time. He knew parts of Loki's reasons were because of Odin lying to him about his Jotun heritage, but that was still no excuse. And as much as hated having to do it, he knew Loki would have to be stripped of his magic and banished. And fortunately enough, after Loki had killed Odin, the glamour spell that kept him in his Aesir form slowly began to wear off, as well as finding his magic being stripped away from him. This gave Thor the opportunity to test his brother, and he got this idea from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast the last time he had visited Midgard to see Jane Foster: if Loki could only learn to accept himself while in his Jotun form, as well as allowing others to accept him as he is,-

"Only then, brother, will you be allowed to return," Thor concluded, as both he and Loki were standing in Heimdall's observatory.

"You can't be serious!" Loki snapped, as he was beyond repulsed at having the glamour spell removed so that he was now in his Jotun form. The very form he so despised ever since Odin lied to him about it. "Do you honestly expect me to get used to being like this... to being a monster?!"

Thor sighed, there was just obviously no getting through to his brother. "I'm truly sorry, Loki, but this is for your own good," he said regretfully. He glanced over at Heimdall. "Whenever you're ready, Heimdall."

"As you wish, Prince Thor," Heimdall replied, as he then prepared to open the Bifrost. "Where are you planning on sending him, if I may ask?"

"To a realm of Midgard that is not really Migdard," Thor replied. "According to Jane, I believe it is referred to as Fairytale Land."

"In other words, you're sending me to the Enchanted Forest," Loki stated with a knowing smirk. "I'll have to be sure to do my best to avoid running into Rumplestiltskin again if that's where you decide to send me, Thor." His only reason for wanting to avoid the Dark One was because he had no intention of helping him retrieve whatever it was he needed in this land without magic.

"All the same, brother, I do hope you eventually come to accept yourself," Thor said sincerely. "I admit I do not know much about this Rumplestiltskin you continue to mention, but all I want is my little brother back to the way he was before all this madness. And only you can do that, Loki."

Loki scoffed. "I still preferred you better without all this sentiment you're giving me!"

Thor had been trying hard not to lose his temper, but Loki only kept on pushing him. "Then perhaps you ought to learn a few lessons in sentimentality as well. Loki, I'm only doing this because you are still my little brother and I still care about you."

"If you still cared, you wouldn't be banishing me!" Loki snapped.

"Because you left me with no other choice!" Thor finally shouted, before slightly calming down a bit. "Heimdall, you can go ahead and send him there now before I completely lose my temper and explode."

"Of course, Prince Thor." Heimdall then set the Bifrost for the Enchanted Forest as Loki was now being sent through.

"Farewell, brother," Thor said, once Loki was now already in Fairytale Land.

* * *

Meanwhile

Loki had indeed landed in the Enchanted Forest, luckily nowhere near the Dark Castle since he was clearly in no mood to deal with Rumplestiltskin again at the moment. No pun intended with the word 'deal', of course, he thought to himself.

Unfortunately, luck didn't appear to be on his side as he suddenly heard that familiar impish giggle, as none other than Rumplestiltskin appeared before him. "Well well well, so this is what you look like as a Frost Giant. Not that you look very giant to begin with," the Dark One said.

"If the only reason you're here is to taunt me, Dark One, then you might as well just go away!" Loki snapped.

"My my, such hostility," Rumplestiltskin chided. "In any case, I actually came to look for you and remind you that you still owe me for that deal."

"And what if Baelfire doesn't want to return to you?" Loki told him.

"So, I see you've figured out what I want," Rumple replied. "Now tell me, just how is it that you know about my son?"

Loki smirked. "You could say I've done my research on you, Dark One, and I know about how you abandoned your son because you were a coward who was too afraid to give up your p-"

Rumplestiltskin suddenly cut him off by holding his hand out in a choking motion so Loki was now left gasping for breath. "I'm not a coward, dearie, and I've heard just about enough of that silver tongue of yours. Now, you will do this favor and get me what I want!" he threatened darkly, as he then threw Loki onto the ground with his magic.

"You dare to threaten a prince of Asgard?!" Loki demanded after getting his breath back.

"No, I'm threatening a prince of Jotunheim," Rumplestiltskin replied. "But I suppose with you it goes both ways, considering you were originally born on Jotunheim but ended up being raised on Asgard."

Loki sent a blast of ice towards him. "And now you dare mock me again by bringing that up?!" he snarled. "I will say this, though. Sending me to find your son is just another form of cowardice on your part, instead of looking for him yourself. And if you must know, I actually took pleasure in meeting him once. And he is not in the land without magic anymore as you keep saying he is, he was in a realm called Neverland last I saw him. And he's the one who said you were a coward for letting him go just so you could hold onto your power."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened with what appeared to be fear, as well as a glimmer of hope that he might be reunited with his son a lot sooner than he'd thought. "Bae..." His gaze then drifted back to Loki. "Are you sure? When was this? And why would Bae even be in Neverland in the first place?"

"If I remember correctly, it was sometime after I fell off the Bifrost but before the Chitauri," Loki replied. He could tell there's obviously something about Neverland that frightened him. "As for why he's there, I leave that for you to find out, Dark One."

Rumplestiltskin gave an impish smirk. "And that was exactly what I needed to know, which means I no longer have any need for you." He waved his hand and Loki vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, only to reappear inside a castle made entirely of ice.

"Dark One, where did you send me?!" the God of Mischief demanded. "Rumplestiltskin!"

"Well let's just call it your new home," Rumple cackled impishly. "You've probably noticed that this castle is made entirely of ice. It's because it belongs to the queen of Arendelle. You're Arendelle's problem now, dearie."

"Imp! When I get my magic back, rest assured I will rip your heart out and crush it!" Loki threatened.

"Now there's an empty threat. You and I both know that you don't have that ability, Loki, and nor is that the way to kill the Dark One," Rumplestiltskin told him. "And you can try to escape all you want, but I have the entire castle sealed preventing you from doing so. Hope you enjoy your stay in Arendelle, dearie, because you won't be going anywhere. Oh and just to return a favor, I'd recommend getting a maid of your own." And with an impish giggle, he was gone in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Loki alone in the queen of Arendelle's ice castle.

In his rage, the Jotun prince ended up unleashing a powerful eternal winter upon all of Arendelle, unaware of what the consequences of his actions might bring and nor did he care.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. Ok, so this chapter went a little bit longer than the prologue which is what I was hoping for. Please don't hate me for having Rumplestiltskin torture Loki like that, I just thought it would have been more interesting as well as having Loki knowing about Baelfire. And yes, Thor does still care about his little brother, hence the brotherly love he still showed as he banished Loki to the Enchanted Forest. Next chapter is the moment you've probably all been waiting for, the appearance of Anna and Elsa. And yes, I pretty much have reason to believe that Rumplestiltskin is actually much more cruel than Loki due to his reputation as the Dark One. And I know Loki unleashing an eternal winter like Elsa, or the original Snow Queen, probably might be a little OOC, but I thought would be interesting to include. We could call him the Frost Prince, kinda like the Snow Queen. Lol! Just kidding. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review. ^_^ And again, Anna and Elsa are in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2 Arendelle

**I know this probably isn't as long as the second chapter, but here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it when it's pretty much obvious that I don't own anything other than the plot to this story?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Arendelle**

 _On Asgard_

Thor wasn't too happy when Heimdall had informed him of Rumplestiltskin's interference by trapping Loki inside an ice castle with no means of escape. This was not part of the plan for redeeming his brother at all, and that imp had no idea he was about to have the wrath of Asgard brought down on him for this. Loki's tricks he could handle, but he was not all familiar with someone as powerful and tricky as the Dark One himself who, according to Heimdall, was far more cruel than Loki due to the dark magic he possesses.

"Heimdall, I must go to the Enchanted Forest and force this Rumplestiltskin to undo the spell he placed to imprison my brother in that castle," Thor declared as Heimdall opened the Bifrost to allow him through to the Enchanted Forest.

But before he could leave, however, there was a cloud of purple smoke followed by none other than Rumplestiltskin himself appearing before them. Thor reacted by having Mjolnir raised incase this strange gold-skinned man proved to be dangerous.

"You can put your hammer away, Thor Odinson, I haven't come here looking for a fight. Or war, for that matter," Rumplestiltskin said. "I simply wanted to pay a visit to Asgard."

"I'm assuming you are Rumplestiltskin," Thor stated, but he didn't put Mjolnir away as he then added; "Why have you imprisoned my brother in that ice castle?!" he demanded. "I did not ask for any interference in his exile! I merely wanted him to find redemption, not imprisonment!"

"Well it's not like I can just go undo that, dearie, I imprisoned him there simply because he tried to break a deal," Rumplestiltskin explained. "And no one breaks deals with me without suffering the consequences. All magic comes with a price, as you ought to know."

"So what was this deal he made, as well as the price he owes you?" Thor inquired.

Rumplestiltskin gave an impish giggle. "And I thought you already knew about the deal he made as you sent him to the Enchanted Forest in exile," he replied. "And as for the price, that's something I don't have to tell you."

"So Loki made a deal that would help him to kill our father?" Thor said. "In other words, that would make you the one who was behind it!"

"Quite the contrary, actually," Rumplestiltskin replied. "Loki acted on his own free will, as desperate souls normally do when they seek me out to make a deal."

"The allow me to make a deal to undo Loki's deal," Thor told him.

"But you can't just undo a deal that's been already struck," Rumplestiltskin said. "Especially one in this case, which would require paying a heavy price. And you, Prince Thor, have nothing I require in return. And seeing as you have clearly wasted my time, I have no more reason to be here." With that said, he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Will you go after him, Prince Thor?" Heimdall inquired.

"As much as I would like to get more answers out of him, it's probably best if I just stayed focused on Loki," Thor replied.

"From what I can see, he is in a kingdom known as Arendelle where Rumplestiltskin imprisoned him in that ice castle," Heimdall explained. "But that's not all. It seems, in his rage, he may have also unleashed an eternal winter throughout Arendelle. Most likely due to Rumplestiltskin's provoking."  
Thor nodded, taking it all in. "I should still go to the Enchanted Forest anyway," he said, as he then went through the Bifrost portal after Heimdall had to open it again for him.

* * *

Meanwhile

In Arendelle, Queen Elsa was busy helping with preparations for her sister Anna's wedding to Kristoff, with all the food that was prepared being chocolate, when suddenly a couple guards came in to inform their queen of a disturbance somewhere up on the north mountain that appeared to have caused another eternal winter throughout the kingdom.

"What? Someone with powers like mine?" Elsa asked. "But how is that even possible? I thought I was the only one."

"And also, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has returned along with his twelve brothers," the guard added.

This got Anna's attention. "Hans is back? He just doesn't know when to give up, does he?" she said. "I hope he and his brothers freeze to death, or worse... Wait, is there anything that's worse than freezing to death?"

Elsa gave an amused chuckle. "I think we should check out this other disturbance first, at least until we know why Hans is back and what he's up to."

"So I wonder what kind of person would have the same powers as you anyway, Elsa," Anna said. "And are they good or bad? Or maybe they somehow don't know how to control it and need help with that."

"Anna, I'm sure we'll find out soon," Elsa told her sister.

"Right, time to start investigating!" Anna declared.

"What are we investigating?" Kristoff asked, joining them. "Oh by the way, you guys are not gonna believe this but there's a huge snowstorm outside."

"Yeah, we pretty much already know," Anna told him.

"And if you had been in here while we were discussing it, you would know that apparently there is someone on the north mountain who has the same powers as me," Elsa informed him. "But you're welcome to join us if you want."

"Great, I'll go get Sven ready," Kristoff said, and left to go do just that.

Anna then returned now dressed in her winter attire, and pretty soon the three of them, plus Sven, we're now headed towards the north mountain after Elsa had used her magic to calm the blizzard down just enough for them to be outside in as they began their investigation up the north mountain.

"So what do you think we'll find once we get there?" Kristoff decided to ask. "I mean, if there actually is someone out there with the same powers as Elsa-"

"I guess we'll just have to find out," Elsa said.

"And whatever it is, we obviously can't let Hans or his brothers find out," Anna added. "If he's up to no good again, he's gonna end up with a black eye when we get back. Or two black eyes, or even a broken nose to go with the black eyes."

"I think we can all agree there," Kristoff agreed. "Right, Sven?" _"That's right,"_ he added, speaking for Sven.

They continued their trek up the north mountain, with Elsa leading since she had to use her magic to clear a path as they were walking.

* * *

 _Elsa's ice castle - where Loki is_

Loki was furious. He didn't know who it was, but somebody out there had stopped his blizzard. He figured it couldn't have been another Jotun, that was obviously impossible since he knew he was the only Jotun here. And there was no way he would assume it to be a mortal, and he knew it wasn't Rumplestiltskin, so it had to be someone else who used magic or had ice powers. Whoever it was, Loki was about to find out soon enough.

* * *

 **Sorry, but I didn't want them meeting Loki all in one chapter, otherwise I'd be rushing it. So yeah, they will probably meet Loki in the next chapter. And quite possibly Grand Pabbie might make an appearance as well. And then there's Hans (aka Prince *cough* Jerkface *cough*), wonder what he'll be up to. Up to no good obviously, as Anna would probably put it. Lol! ;) And Thor is most likely gonna try to find a way to undo Rumplestiltskin's spell he used to imprison Loki, or find someone to help him with it. Anywho, until the next chapter.  
** **Mew Sakura out. ^_^**


End file.
